sewer_51fandomcom-20200215-history
Beaconsburg
THIS ARTICLE IS NO LONGER CANON. : "The sky's literal limit." Beaconsburg is the sprawling metropolis that claims to be the center of the world. (To be continued.) Culture Beaconsburg seems to have derived its culture largely from that of 20th Century USA. A theory is that the prehistoric founders of Beaconsburg analyzed radio signals from the outside world and adopted speech and cultural characteristics based on what they observed. This would hint that Beaconsburg as well as the rest of the underground world is situated somewhere in the USA. (To be continued.) Music Clothing Behavior Education Beaconsburg is an entirely adult city; underaged peoples are prohibited. During their developing years, future Beaconsburg residents are educated at an affiliated island called Juvenisland. Beaconsburg parents would have to submit their eggs to be sent to Juvenisland, where their children will learn about the different races and customs of the bigger city, and graduate once they reach maturity. They are then sent off on boats to hopefully reunite with their parents upon entering Beaconsburg. (To be continued.) Rodents are largely uneducated and uncultured mainly due to the fact that they do not lay eggs, like every other species does. The delivery system to Juvenisland had not bothered to spare the effort for newborn Rodents. Transportation Races Beaconsburg is populated by six primary races: *Crays *Cephalopals *Beakmen *Heads *Shellmen *Rodents (These will be hyperlinks to their individual articles. More info to be added also.) Racist Era Beaconsburg for most of its history has kept its races separate and categorical based on their differences. These factors include strengths and abilities, but also taken into account are negative generalizations and stereotypical assumptions. This has caused a long-running issue of murderous racism towards the ever-rare Shellmen species, and the neglect of poorer Rodent species by the four dominant races of Beaconsburg. Hybrids - specimen born of two different species - are also severely frowned upon by society, but are not legally disadvantaged like the Shellmen. The Beaconsburg crest features only the four dominant races: Cray, Cephalopal, Beakman, and Head. Official emblems also exist for Shellmen and Rodents, but are used almost connotatively and sparingly. (To be continued.) Raceless Era Following the abolition of racial separation, Beaconsburg celebrated by doing a whole load of each other, regardless of species. As a long-term result over decades, Beaconsburg's population eventually reached a point of having nearly no recognisable species when the majority of its residents are hybrids (which would have been previously deemed filthy.) (to be continued.) The Sky Beaconsburg prides itself on having "invented the sky." It is the only known civilization to be within its own artificially simulated sky system. (To be continued.) Architectural Style Almost all buildings in Beaconsburg have circular features. It is mainly the streamline rounding of base shapes, creating cyllindrical forms. Many buildings are built upon perfectly circular bases. (To be continued.) (Material) Gallery Screen shot 2013-08-07 at 10.00.40 PM.png|Pixelated residents of Beaconsburg. From left to right: a male Cephalopal, a Beakman, and a male Cray. Screen shot 2013-08-04 at 10.30.35 PM.png|A marketplace under construction. Screen shot 2013-07-28 at 9.39.46 PM.png|You never asked for yet another unimpressive Minecraft screenshot. Category:Civilizations